In monitoring the conditions of a network, a Network Management System (NMS) may use the Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) to communicate with a number of network devices, also known as managed devices. In particular, the NMS may use SNMP to transmit a request for information or a command to an SNMP agent running on a managed device. The SNMP agent on the managed device may, in turn, access the information referenced in the request or command from one or more local Management Information Bases (MIBs), each of which may be a collection of object identifiers (OIDs) mapped to corresponding values. In this manner, the NMS may remotely monitor and control the operation of each managed device in the network.